Characters
Khonjin Khonjin is the main character of Khonjin house. We follow him as he chooses whether he should antagonize Gino or phase through the fabric of the Universe. Dates Gay Spaghetti chef, until Episode 44 where Pent disguises himself as Khonjin and breaks up with Gay Spaghetti Chef. It's unclear if they ever get back together. Trivia * Khonjin is a canon gamer, which was confirmed by creator of the show Connor Lavery himself. * Connor Lavery is also the voice of Khonjin * Khonjin has a huge round @ss * His full name is "Khonjin igiuL JR. III". * Says himself (And also proves himself) in Episode 55 to have Narcolepsy (A sleeping disorder), followed by him immediately passing out. * Khonjin has been confirmed to be a transgender man. (In the very last episode.) * Khonjin is pizzasexual. (He's sexually attracted to Pep-pep-pepperoni Pizza.) __________________________________________________________________ Gino Gino is the owner of Khonjin's favorite Pizzeria. This means he's often victim to Khonjin's ridiculous schemes and presence in general. Gino is also, coincidentally, a big jerk. So there isn't a lot of sympathy to be elicited here. Trivia * While it is sometimes referred to by the characters as Fratelli's Pizza, the sign in the store says "Gino's Pizza" ** This topic was mentioned in Episode 50, with the character Pent stating, "Well I can tell you where we're not; Fratelli's Pizza. Or is it Gino's Pizza? I really couldn't give a shit to be honest." * In season one, Gino was voiced by a friend of Connor's, But from Season 2 on, Connor went on to voice Gino himself. * Gino is based off of an actual past employer of Connor's named Leo, who owned a Pizzeria in his home town. * According to Tumblr, Gino's favorite color is blue. * Gino likes to makeout with Dumbass on regular occasion. _______________________________________________________________ Gay Spaghetti Chef Gay Spaghetti Chef is the one and only cook at Gino's pizza. Even after being fired in the first episode, he continues to steal our hearts with that Gay Spaghetti charm. Really, everything you would want to know is in his name. Trivia * Without the hat and the mustache, Gay Spaghetti Chef's face is a doodle Conner Lavery made in high school that has since gone on to bigger and better things. * Gay Spaghetti Chef is voiced by Conner's friend Dillon, whom he met while in College in Florida. * Gay Spaghetti Chef was originally conceptualized as a normal guy, who after being fired in the first episode, would never return. * He is also confirmed to be dating Khonjin. * Spag is confirmed to have AIDS Trivia * In Khonjin House Call, Khonjin is not Khonjin, but looks 98.2% similar to Pent. * He also appears during the Public Service Announcement, literally 'the same '''as the Khonjin House Call Pent. * Pent has a very close connection to a person named Shelby "Uavou "last name is currently unknown, so "Uavou" is our closest guess. Supposedly in denial of her death, as shown in Episode 50 when arguing with Smack. * Pent's major enemy is Smack, as shown in Episode 50. * Pent has taken on many forms, including the iconic animated form and his realistic form. His main form is the Khonjin remodel. * He wears a slimmer hat * He has also been confirmed to be a transwomen by Connor multiple times. Once on the official Khonjin House Tumblr (which is now deleted) and in the patrons' discord. * Even with this confirmation, Pent still uses male pronouns. Both in the show, and when other characters reference him. Leading to the conclusion that he is still closeted as a transwomen. * It is also confirmed his full name is "Jackson Pent"ºJackson Pent has a metal left foot. (Not shown in his animated form) Smack Smack was a character officially introduced during Khonjin House Episode #50 and one of the lead roles in an cancelled game called Supermental.is during [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYwLGBC7rps&index=50&list=PLBfexRdxgNoBsVIPvadhYH3DwuZ0F6AjM ''Episode 50]. Smack was a shapeshifting thief who can change forms with ease by manipulating his body mass. Trivia * Smack's voice actor is a SoundCloud rapper called Sweet n Low. * Near the end of episode 40 of Khonijn House, Smack applies to work at Gino's Pizza. Which is accepted by Khonjin's dad. Smack's theme song can also be heard playing in the back while Khonjin's dad is talking. * Pent is his baby daddy * smack ass GAHAHHAHAHAHH * There is at least one editor on this wiki who keeps bullying Smack through the Trivia and main Khonjin House page. * that editor is Pent Dumbass Dumbass is a character who has taken on many jobs, including; * Game show player 2 * "Mormon Church of being a Mormon" guy 3 * Police officer 9 * Other jobs Trivia * His face is an image taken from the website bobbychilds.com. Along there are "football.swf" and another .swf file. * Many of his costumes are stock images, without the watermark. * His name is pronounced "Jeffery" which has nothing to do with his real name. * you will never know you foolish humans * His real name is Dylan Merchant. Ruther Ruther is a female, young child who mostly talks about wanting to play her GameCube or Xbox. Trivia * One of the games Ruther plays is Super Monkey Ball, as said in Episode 40 by herself. * It is unknown which Xbox Ruther plays, but with her interest in the GameCube and how it's a semi-old system, one can assume she owns the original Xbox instead of the Xbox 360. Or maybe both. Who knows * Ruther's voice actor is said to be the one who made an odd Khonjin House type parody, entitled "SUPEESUJAMU", and the whole video has the characters speaking Japanese. * It was confirmed in an Ask Khonjin that Ruther has 2 other Siblings in a scrapped episode.